1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iontophoresis system for non-invasively taking a physiological substance out of a living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method has hitherto been known which externally and non-invasively diagnoses a living body using a supersonic wave, CT scanning, an X ray, or the like. A method has also been widely used which invasively takes out blood to measure an enzyme, protein, sugar, lipid, antibody, antigen, or the like contained in the blood. However, since this method is invasive, a patient may feel pain when pricked with a needle or the site pricked with the needle may later be infected.
On the other hand, for example, WO 96/00110 1 discloses a system that utilizing iontophoresis to non-invasively measure the level of glucose in the living body.
With this system, an electrode is stuck to the skin, and a current is conducted to the electrode to cause the flow of ions or water through the passage of the electrode—the skin—the interior of the living body—the skin—the electrode. Then, this flow is utilized to take glucose out of the living body, and its amount is measured. This system allows the diabetes to be diagnosed and also allows the blood sugar level to be monitored. In this case, the electrode may be stuck to the mucous membrane of the mouth or the like in place of the skin. Furthermore, when this system comprises a sensor device, it can detect or quantify an extracted substance.
Furthermore, EP 1 082 940 A1 discloses an iontophoresis device structure and a method of detecting a physiological substance.
This system comprises an applicator having a detecting member configured to utilize iontophoresis to adsorb a physiological substance. This system is applied to the skin or the mucous membrane and uses an immunological or chemical method to detect a physiological substance moved as a result of iontophoresis. With this method, by processing the detecting member to which the physiological substance has been adsorbed, qualitative measurements can be carried out on the basis of, for example, the depth of the color of the stained cells and their number.